


See you on the flip side, Derek

by dalyvi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Boyfriends, Chatting & Messaging, Derek's a year older than Stiles, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Inspired by GIFs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Online Friendship, Sad Stiles, Skype
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalyvi/pseuds/dalyvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It started off as Stiles goofing around with some guy on a chat site. They told eachother jokes and it generally just made Stiles happy. </p><p>But those few minutes turned into hours.<br/>Into weeks.<br/>Into months.</p><p>And the next thing Stiles knows, he's been talking to this stranger for over three years. Except he's not a stranger anymore. He's Stiles' best friend."</p><p>OR</p><p>Derek and Stiles meet on a online chat room and become best friends and then fall in love.<br/>the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Those butterflies though

**Author's Note:**

> I have a butt load of other fics that I haven't even finished. I'm really bad with updating because sometimes I get really bad writers block. Even though I have other ideas pop into my head and I need to write them!  
> But please stay with me!

* * *

It started off as Stiles goofing around with some guy on a chat site. They told each other jokes and it generally just made Stiles happy.

But those few minutes turned into hours.

Into weeks.

Into months.

And the next thing Stiles knows, he's been talking to this stranger for over three years. Except he's not a stranger anymore. He's Stiles' best friend.

The strangers name is Derek. No last name, because even though they've been talking to each other for over three years and Stiles has confided Derek with his deep and darkest secrets, they still respect each others privacy and if Derek doesn't want to share his last name with Stiles; then so be it.

But Stiles is pretty sure he's in love.

Which is weird because they actually haven't even seen what each other look like. (Again with the privacy) and although Stiles really does want to meet Derek, to be able to see Derek, feel Derek, but Stiles can only wish because Derek hasn't even hinted at being interested in meeting eachother in real life.

Until he did, and Stiles kind of died a little bit.

It happened on a Tuesday, it was like any Tuesday for Stiles. He woke up, got ready, suffered through hell school, went to lacrosse practice, had a shower and then logged onto the chat site where he and Derek talk.

**d25:**  hey stiles :)

**thestiles:**  hey derek! whats up man?

**d25:**  nothing new, well thats a lie. i have something to tell you

**thestiles:**  sure man, everything ok?

**d25:**  everythings ok. i just wanted to tell you a few things i havent told you before. i think im ready now and you know i trust you.

**thestiles:**  i trust you too D

Stiles was kind of starting to freak out. What on Earth could Derek have to say that was so important. Maybe he finally realized that Stiles is actually a loser and Derek can do much better than a spastic ADHD teenage with a terrible and pathetic crush on said man. Before Stiles could finish his internal freak out, this computer pinged signaling Derek responded.

**d25:**  my name is derek hale. i'm 19. im currently in my first year at Berkeley. and i think im ready to meet up. in person...

Stiles would take the fact that he let out a squeal to his grave. Don't judge. It was manly, like super Hulk Hogan I-Am-A-Real-Man squeal.

All of a sudden Stiles couldn't breath. Like literally, he was gasping for breath and his vision was going a little blurry.

**d25:**  stiles?

**d25:**  look if i took this to far im so sorry

**d25:**  i guess ill talk to you later

Stiles finally caught his breath and was able to read the new messages from Derek. Hale. Who lives in Berkeley. Who is a year older than Stiles. Who wants to meet.

This is like a dream come true and he's about to ruin it because of a stupid panic attack

**thestiles:**  WAIT

**thestiles:**  omg derek wait!

**d25:**  i didnt mean to step over the line

**thestiles:**  no, oh gof no! you didnt

**d25:**  does this mean you want to meet up with me?

**thestiles:**  is your last name hale? ;) hale yes i want to meet up!

**d25:**  do not make puns with my last name

**thestiles:**  sorry ;) i guess i should tell you about me now.

**d25:**  that would be awesome

**thestiles:**  well, my name is stiles stilinski. i'm 18, and omg i got excepted into Berkeley as well! but right now i go to BHHS

Stiles and Derek continued to talk for hours that night. Telling each other more and more personal info about themselves. That night was actually the night Derek admitted his feelings for Stiles (like legit I want to kiss you forever feelings) and Stiles was all too happy to tell Derek that those feelings where definitely reciprocated.

They planned the time, date and place of their meet up as well. And the fact that Derek called Stiles his boyfriend. Stiles was on cloud fucking nine. Nothing, and he means nothing could ruin his mood, not even Jackson and his stupid face.

Stiles was about to reply to one of Derek's jokes when his father knocked on his door and entered without waiting for a reply.

"Jesus, kid. It's 4:00 in the morning. And you've got school tomorrow. Go. To. Bed." the sheriff said in his no nonsense voice he usually uses on criminals.

"But Dad-"

"No, go to bed. Tell lover boy goodnight or I'll take away your computer." the sheriff said, turning around and not even waiting for his sons response even though he could here the pathetic while Stiles let out half down the hall.

**thestiles:**  i have to go. sheriffs orders. night derek 3

**d25:**  ok :( night stiles...

And a minute later

**d25:**  i love you. ive kinda wanted to sat that for 2 and a half years

**thestiles:**  wow. i can't wait to here that in person.

**thestiles:**  oh! and i love you too. ;)

Stiles went to bed that night (or morning) with the biggest grin on his face and his stomach fluttering with happiness.

 


	2. Skype?

It's finally the weekend and Stiles can't wait to talk to Derek, his  _boyfriend,_

_Boyfriend._

Who loves him, god Stiles love hearing, well reading Derek say that.

Stiles logs onto the chat site and his stomach fills with butterflies when he sees that Derek's online.

**D25:**  hey bunny

A nickname Derek gave Stiles two years ago when Stiles ranted on and on about the eater bunny and how fucking terrifying Stiles actually thinks it is. Before, the name was just a joke, now it's a term of endearment. Stiles heat flutters.

**thestiles** : hi derek! how are you?

**D25** : im... amazing. just counted and now there's 24 more days until we finally get to see each other. i cant wait to see your face... your  _everything_

Stiles hesitates before responding.

**thestiles** : do you want to see my face?

**D25** : i... yeah, i really want to see you bunny.

**thestiles:**  you show me yours and i show you mine? ;)

Stiles hit send with a weird feeling in his gut. Stiles waited and waited but there was no response. It's been 20 minutes and nothing, nada. Stiles is freaking out because this is all so new to him! He isn't sure what the correct dating etiquette is with your online boyfriend. Oh no, did he take this too far? He was just trying to flirt!

Stiles sighed with a lump forming in his throat as he curled up onto his bed. About five minutes have passed when his computer dinged and Stiles tripped over himself to get to his computer desk, leg tangled in blankets. And what he saw made his heart stop and his breath catch in his throat.

****D25:** **

**]**

**D25:** sorry it took so long. im not very good at taking pictures and then i didnt know how to upload it. i had to ask laura how and now she wont stop teasing me.

Stiles was quick to reply.

**thestiles** : holy shit derek! i would have loved you anyway if you were bald and saggy because it's so not about the looks but omg. you are so attractive. im weeping at how attractive you are. now i just feeling self conscious!

**D25:**  sorry about the beard, i haven't shaved in a while. and i think ill be the judge if you should feel that way or not. ;)

**thestiles** : NEVER SHAVE PLZ.

**D25** : ok! now let me see you please...

**the stiles** : uhh yeah, let me just take a pic. 1 min

**thestiles:**

****

**thestiles:**  oh look! its fancy with a black and white filter. :D

**D25:**  WHY DID WE SHOW EACH OTHER OUR FACES EARLIER!?

**thestiles:**  i really dONT KNOW. omg

**D25:** uhh, stiles. this may be a little forward but since were meeting in less than a month do you think i could add you on Skype?

**thestiles:** so i can finally hear a voice to match with your lovely face? it's

**D25:** i just added you.

Stiles logged onto Skype and hit accept to Derek Hale. Stiles is kind of flabbergasted about how attractive Derek is... and it's also really hard for Stiles to comprehend that Derek thinks Stiles is pretty hot too.

Stiles switched over to Skype to talk to Derek instead of the chat site. These butterflies in his stomach were really fluttering because Stiles was nervous to talk over Skype. Even though it's basically the same thing as the chat site, it still felt more intimate.

Stiles really wants to be intimate with Derek.

**[Derek is calling]**

**[accept] [decline]**

**you have accepted, would you like to have a video chat?**

Stiles hovered over the video button, but before he clicked it he ran to the bathroom to make sure he looked ok. He did.

**Stiles:** hi derek, 3

**[Derek accepted video request]**

**Derek:** hi bunny. 3

Stiles video booted up and the next think Stiles knew, his face appeared on the screen along with Derek's.

**Stiles:** i love you

****

**Derek:** i really love you too, cant wait to see you

Derek and Stiles continues talking for hours after that, falling asleep listening to each others voice and breathing.

Yeah... Stiles is really in too deep.

 


End file.
